Somethings Are Great
by lovelychica18
Summary: Theres a new Detective in NY. FlackOC DxL
1. Meet The Newbie

Chapter 1 Meet the Newbie  
disclaimer: Dont' own CSI: NY just Alexa Kyler  
------------------------------------------------------------

'_This was going to be a long day,_' Flack thought as he walked into the NYPD precinct holding a cup of coffee. He had tripped getting out of bed, spilt coffee all over his kitchen floor, and was running late. "Hey Flack there's some hot chica waiting for you at you desk." Jose said passing him.

"Thanks Jose." Flack said over his shoulder as he walked to his desk. And there she was sitting at the unoccupied desk across from his. She wasn't hot she was beautiful and exquisite. She had long curly flaming red hair and crystallized green eyes. Her favorite color must be blue, because she was wearing a blue top covered by her black blazer, her class ring had a blue center, and she was wearing blue earrings. '_Maybe this day won't be so bad after all_.' He thought walking over to her. As he got closer he noticed on her belt a NYPD badge and then he noticed her gun. '_She's a cop_,' he thought to himself with a smile. "Hello I'm Detective Don Flack, how can I help you?" he asked standing in front of her.

She stood up with a smile. "Detective Alexa Kyler, transferred from St. Pete Florida. I'm your new partner." She said extending her left hand.

'And she's not married.' Flack noted as he shook her hand. Her voice was sweet and with just a hint of southern accent. "Nice to meet you Alexa." He said as he sat down. "So Florida uh?" he asked.

"Yes, born and raised. My dad is a cop in St. Pete and my Uncle is a cop in Nichols, NY." She said looking at him. "Your probably wondering why I left. I needed a change in scenery and I hate the heat."

"You always been interested in being a cop?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I was 16 I joined the Police Explorers and learned police techniques, I got to shoot, and do ride-a-longs. Then I graduated from high school and college a month before my 18th birthday. When I was 20 I was hired by St. Pete PD. 4 years later passed my Detectives test, got promoted and now 2 years later I'm here." She explained.

"Wow, impressive." Flack said which caused her to blush.

"So, how about you?" she asked curiously.

He smiled. "I come from a long line of cops. Father, Grandfather, Great-Grandfather were all cops." He said.

Alexa laughed. "Ahh well that neat, then again not."

Flack arched his brow. "How so?" He asked, but before Alexa could answer his phone rang. "Sorry," he said and answered it. "Flack…alright we'll be enroute." He said and hung up. Smiling at her he said. "We've got a dead body in Brooklyn."

"Let's go." She said getting up. Flack shook his head and they left.

They ended up atop a rocky sloped shore where 10 feet below was a body entangled in seaweed. "So which one of us wants to go down to see if there is an ID on the vic?" Flack questioned.

Alexa just shrugged her shoulder. "I'll do it." She said and walked back to the cruiser. She came back 3 minutes later wearing tennis shoes and leather gloves. Flack watched in amazement as she slowly descended down to the body. She was careful but seemed to have lots of experience. He watched her as she found a wallet. She stood up, her hair blowing in the wind as she placed the wallet into an evidence bag.

By now Danny Messer and Sheldon Hawkes had arrived and walked up to Flack. "So Flack I hear you have a new partner, where is he?" Danny asked, he loved getting a newbie just so he can have fun bestowing jokes and trouble on them.

"It's a she and she's down there." Flack pointed down to Alexa who was folding the evidence bag and placing it in her back pocket.

"She climbed down there?" Hawkes questioned.

"Yep, and no Danny I didn't make her. She offered." Flack said as Alexa reached the top. He reached out to her and helped her up.

"Female victim her name is Haylie Jerod." Alexa said reading the drivers liscence.

"Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes meet Detective Alexa Kyler. She transferred from Florida." Flack introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you. You always do that?" Danny asked.

"I love rocking climbing, though its no ledge it's still fun." Alexa replied laughing. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I'm going to run a background check on our victim here. So enjoy getting down there." She said and walked off.

"Amazing partner you got there Flack." Hawkes said as he sat his kit down.

"So, Danny are we going to do a coin toss to see who's going down there?" Hawkes asked.


	2. She's Tough

Chapter 2 She's tough  
disclaimer: don't own anything cept Alexa..as usual  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
The day had gone by smoothly and good. The cause of death on Haylie Jerod was a severed carotid artery caused by a stab wound. They had a suspect in the case and the man was currently sitting in interrogation. Alexa graciously offered to do the interrogation, and Flack reluctantly let her. "If you need anything I'll be on the other side of the mirror." He told her.

Alexa smiled. "Thanks, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She said and with that she walked into the room. Flack walked into the other room beside the interrogation to watch with Hawkes and Danny.

"Well, New York's Finest sure are fine." The guy stated leaning back in chair and smiling like a fool.

"Nice saying you come up with that by yourself Bryan DeLuca?" Alexa asked sitting down and opening her file.

"Only for you babe." Bryan said. Flack had been watching the whole debacle and rolled his eyes.

"Alright enough with the bullshit. Nice rap sheet you've got here. Rape, Armed Robbery, Grand Auto Theft, and Domestic Abuse." She said reading the file. She pulled out a photo. "You know this girl?" she asked.

He looked at it with a smile. "No can't say that I have." He told her.

"Really cause I've got evidence that says other wise. Repeated phone calls to her from you. Your fingerprints all over her wallet, and there is the restraining order Haylie Jerod filed against you. That was enough to get a search warrant for you apartment. And guess what a knife in your kitchen had traces of Haylies blood on it. Your fingerprints were on it. Care to change your story?" She asked standing up. She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward. "What she had enough of your lame pick up lines and your harassment? And when she filed that restraining order that pissed you off."

"You bitch!" He yelled and lunge forwarded at her. She maneuvered quickly and got out of the way, as Hawkes, Danny and Flack bolted out of the room next door. After getting of the floor he lunged at Alexa again, but she punched him in the nose and threw him down to the ground cuffing him as Danny, Hawkes and Flack entered the room.

Alexa smiled at them. "I'll take that as a yes."

"New girls got strength." Danny chuckled.

0707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Don and Alexa sat at the their desks finish reports and Don was on the phone. He hung up and stared her. She finally realized he was staring at her and she looked up. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hawkes, Danny, Danny's girlfriend Lindsay, Stella, and Mac are going out for drinks want to join them?" he asked.

"Sure paperwork can wait till tomorrow." Alexa replied getting up and putting on her coat. "Lead the way Don." She said.

"Gladly." He replied placing his hand on the small of her back and guides her out.

They arrived at Sullivans 5 minutes later. They found the rest of the team in a booth. Mac and Stella sat on one side next to them was Hawkes then at the end was Lindsay leaning up against Danny. "Hey guys." Flack said as he and Alexa approach the table. 

"Hey" they all said in uniasion as Lindsay and Danny scoot over to make room for the couple.

"Lindsay, Stella, Mac this is Alexa Kyler. Alexa, Lindsay Monroe, Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor." Flack introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet ya'll." She said sitting down and Flack sitting beside her.

"So you're from Florida, what part?" Stella asked.

"St. Pete, it's in the Tampa Bay area." Alexa explained as Flack poured them both a glass of beer.

"Nice," she replied with a smile.

For the next couple of hours they talked about everything under the sun ranging from Danny and Lindsay to what everyone had for dinner last night. Suddenly My Wish by Rascal Flatts came on. "Oooohhh I love this song." Alexa said slightly tipsy. "Let's dance." She suggested to Flack. By now Lindsay was already dragging Danny out to the dance floor.

"I don't know." Flack said scratching his head.

"Come on it'll be fun." Alexa said pouting and making her face sad.

"Oh, alright." He replied and got up. They walked out to the dance floor and he pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder as they dance.

"You look beautiful tonight." Danny whispered to Lindsay.

"You don't look to bad yourself, either cowboy." Lindsay said to him with a smile. "So are you working tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope, thinking what I'm thinking." She asked with a seductive smile.

"ummm no but I'll let you show me." He replied.

"I would glad to." Lindsay said as Danny spun her around. She looked over at Alexa and Flack. "They are so adorable together, aren't they Danny?"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying adorable. They look good together. But if Alexa is tough and smart he'd better watch out." Danny said.

" 'They aren't adorable, they look good.' " She mimicked Danny. "Men, no emotion." She muttered as Danny laughed.

"We leave that up to you my darling." He told her kissing her forehead.


	3. Love Is The Word

Chapter 3 Love is the word

Disclaimer: don't own anything…yadda yadda

"So I was wondering," Flack started as he walked Alexa up to her apartment door. She turned around to face him. "If you'd like to go to central park and then go watch a football game tomorrow?" he asked.

Her face lit up. "I'd love that." She said smiling and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Great. Well I bid thee good night and will see you tomorrow." Flack said and with that he tenderly kissed her on the cheek and left.

Once she got inside her apartment she started giggling like a school girl. She pressed the play button on her answering machine and walked into the kitchen. '_It's 1:01 am_' she thought reading the clock on her stove. "Message 1 10:33 pm…Alexa it's your mother, call me. Love you." The answering machine said as Alexa groaned. "Message 2 11:01 pm…Lexie its Stasia call me to tell me about New York. Love ya girl. End of messages." Well its 1 am her mother wouldn't be up and Stasia was probably out, only person who would be up would be her father because he was working tonight. She grabbed her phone, dialed his cell and let it ring.

"Well hello dear." Max Kyler answered after the fourth ring.

"Hi Dad. Mom called and I just got the message. I knew she wouldn't be up so I called you." Alexa said plopping down on her couch.

"She said she called about 10:30. What have you been up to?" He asked laughing.

"Dad," she groaned. "I was out with some co-workers." She explained.

"Oh that's good. You don't have work tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, but I should go to sleep soon."

"Oh really, why?"

"I'm going out with my partner. He's taking me to Central Park then we're going to watch a football game." She said happily.

"That's great he sounds like he makes you happy." Her dad said.

"He's a great guy." Alexa replied.

He didn't reply. "S27…..26..51" (a/n: 26 means message received 51 means enroute) He said. "Hey Alexa I got to go. Talk to you later, love you."

"Ok, love ya too bye." She said and hung up. She placed the phone back onto its cradle and went to her bedroom. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and got into bed falling into a slumber sleep.

'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07

Danny and Lindsay hadn't even gotten out of the elevator and they were all over each other. As they reached Lindsay's apartment Lindsay tried furiously to find her keys as Danny nibbled on her ears and ran his hands up her thighs. She finally got the door opened and ran into the apartment throwing her keys, purse and coat on the secretary and turned around. She jumped into Dannys arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned as he kissed her neck. She pulled off her shirt and captured his lips. The kisses got deeper and more passionately, and the head was rising. "Take me as I am." She whispered into his ears.

"Gladly." He replied kissing her and carrying her to her bedroom. Lindsay collapsed in a fit of giggles when she fell onto the bed. Both her and Danny took of the rest of their clothes. It took Danny a minute and a half to get his clothes off and get on top of Lindsay making a trail of kisses from her belly button to her lips. '_A new record,_' Lindsay thought.

They ended up not going to bed until early morning. Lindsay was blinded by the light in the morning as it shined through her eyelids. She rolled over and started to kiss Dannys neck. "Morning" she said.

"Mornin' beautiful, how are you?" He asked rolling over to face her.

"Good." She replied smiling.

"You ready for round two then for breakfast?" He asked tickling her.

"Yes!" She said laughing. The tickles turned into kisses and once again they were under the covers lost in each other.

'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07

Alexa had woken up early to her mother calling her. She managed to tell her she'd call her back after she had taken a shower, which her mother let her do. So now she stood in her kitchen drinking her coffee and on the phone with her mother. She decided to wear jean shorts with a white tank top and tennis shoes. "I'm fine mom." She said

"Well that's good, you know your little brother is dumb sometimes?" she said.

"Oh yeah mom I've been telling that to you for years. What did he do know?"

"Well you know how he has that motorcycle? Well he had an accident. It was minor for the motorcycle, but your brother got stitches on his head because he fell off his bike." Her mother explained.

"Tell him to get better and tell him I said I'll laugh at him later." She said as she heard a knock at her door. "Look mom I got to go I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun and I want to hear more about this guy."

"Mom." She whined.

"Love you, bye." Was all Alexa heard and then the line went dead. She hung up the phone and walked to her door. She double checked her hair before she opened the door. Infront of her was her partner wearing Boarder shorts and t-shirt.

"Hey." Flack said.

"Hey, come on in. Just got to turn off my coffee machine and rinse out my cups. You want some coffee?" She asked as he walked in and she went to her kitchen.

"No, thanks I'm good." Flack said as he looked around. He noticed that she was still unpacking and she had pictures all over her apartment. There was a picture of her and an older man in uniform. The older man had Sergeant chevrons on his sleeves, '_her and her dad,_' he noted. There was another picture but Alexa was younger, she was wearing a uniform and on each side of her were two other guys in uniform. There were other pictures of her and her family, her with another woman. There was another one that caught Flacks attention it was taken several years ago there was about 8 or 9 people in the picture including Alexa. All were in caps and gowns, laughing/crying and in a group hug.

"I hated that day." Alexa said from behind him. "All my best friends and I were all going to different schools. We had a tight nit group, I still talk to all them but I miss."

"You were quite popular." Flack stated.

"I wouldn't say that, I just had a lot of friends. I wasn't the 'it' girl of my high school." She said.

"I highly doubt that." Flack said. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alexa said grabbing her keys and camera. Flack nodded and they headed out. They took the subway to the stop nearest to the park and walked the rest of the way. When they entered the park they encountered a fountain. Alexa took a picture of it and then turned Flack. "Can you take a picture of me? One thing I learned in high school was that pictures last forever." She said with a smile.

"Sure." Flack said taking her camera and walking over with her the fountain. She sat on the ledge posing and Flack took the picture.

She walked back over to him. "Thanks." She said. "Come let's get a picture of you and me."

Flack laughed. "How are we going to do that?" he asked.

"My best friend and I were very good at taking our own pictures of ourselves." She said waving her arm to get him to come over. He did and stood beside her. "You see you get the camera situated in your hand so that faces you and you can press the button. Then you get everyone beside you and hold the camera out like this." She said and extended her arm forward. "Now smile." She said and he did. She pressed the button and they head a clicking noise. She brings the camera back towards her and turns it around. "See." She said as she showed the picture to him of them.

"That came out great." He said.

"Yep." She said. They spent the rest of the morning walking around the park taking pictures and enjoying the scenery.


	4. Havin A Good Ole' Time

Chapter 4 Havin a Good ole' Time

Disclaimer: same as usual I don't own anything cept the lovely Alexa

"Who's playing?" Alexa asked sitting down on the couch in Flacks apartment.

"Ummm I believe Pittsburg and the Giants." Flack replied from the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Yeah thanks. This should be a good game last time I watched Tikki play was against the Bucs." Alexa said turning the T.V. on.

"Wait, you know about football?" Flack asked sitting down beside her and handing her a beer.

"Thanks." Alexa replied taking it. "And yes I know about football. I love the sports."

"Oh really?" He asked looking at the T.V. The game had just started and it was still in the first quarter. "What down are we in?"

Alexa looked at the T.V. "It's 3rd and 1. Giants have one yard to convert to 1st down." She said leaning back and tucking her feet underneath herself.

"So you like rock climbing and football _and _throwing suspects to the ground?" Flack asked with a chuckle.

"Yep basically." Alexa said with smile. Yes she had fallen fast and hard for Don Flack and there was no stopping the attraction. At the two minute warning before half time the pizza came. As Flack was paying for the pizza he could hear Alexa shouting. "YES!" and then he saw her. "Sorry, Bucs are beating the Eagles." She said with a smile that made Flacks heart race.

He laughed and turned to the pizza guy and finished paying him. He returned with the box of pizza and placed it on the coffee table and sat down beside her. "Why did we get Canadian bacon?" he asked.

"Because it's good, and I like it." Alexa joke grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite of it.

"Oh yeah?" Flack asked.

"Yeah." Alexa replied with a smile and sat her pizza down.

"I don't think so." Don said tickling her.

"DON! Stop it." She said giggling. She grabbed a pillow and started to hit him with it. "Stop tickling."

When she lifted the pillow above her head again to hit him, Don grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on his lap. "I'll stop tickling you if you if you stop hitting me." He informed her.

Alex bit her lip. 'God that's cute.' Don thought. "Fine," she said.

"Good." He said and let her go. She started to move back to where she was originally sitting but Don grabbed her once against, but kissed her. She kissed him back as he slid his hand up her back. He stopped and placed their foreheads together. "I've been wanting to do that since I met you." He told her.

"I'm glad you did, but" she started and took a breath. "can we take it slow?" she asked. "I want to be with you but the last time I took it too fast it did go so well." She explained.

"I understand and I'll respect your wish." He said. He gave her a kiss and then maneuvered themselves to where they were laying on the couch together. They watched the rest of the game, and by the end of it Alexa was fast asleep. Flack gently pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them. He kissed the top of Alexas head and closed his eyes.

'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07

"Danny, where are you taking me?" Lindsay asked walking with a blindfold on and Dannys hand guiding her.

"We're almost there Montana." He said leaving her for a moment to slid open a door. Lindsay smiled. He walked back over to her and walked her over to the open door. Gently he started to take off the blindfold. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Lindsay laughed. When he took off the blindfold what she saw took her breath away. They were in a hotel and she was standing by the door leading out to the balcony. Out on the balcony was a table for two with candles and a rose. She turned around and kissed Danny. "It's beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Shall we eat?" He asked leading her to the table.

"Gladly." She said with a smile. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. He went over to the stereo before he sat down and turned on some music at a low volume. For dinner they had Italian Bake Ziti, with Parmesan Veal and white wine. Over the course of the meal reminiscing about their past months together and how they met.

After the meal Danny took her hand in his. "Montana these past months with you have been wonderful. You're amazing, and so beautiful. I never thought I would fall in love, but you proved me wrong. You've changed me, on the inside and I'm greatful for that. I can't see my life in the future without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is." He said getting up and walking over to her. She turned to face him with a tear in her as he got down on one knee. "Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe, do you see your future with me in it?" he asked.


	5. Party

Chapter 5 Party

Discalimer: I don't own CSI NY except Alexa and Juliet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay had tears rolling down her cheeks as she leaned in and kissed him. "I can defiantly see you in my future." She told him with a smile.

He kissed her back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a blue velvet box. Opening it he took out a ring. It had a platinum band with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. Gently he slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you Montana."

"I love you too cowboy." 

'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07'07   
3 months later

Everything was going good for the people of NYPD. Alexa and Flack were official and had moved in together. Danny and Lindsay have been planning their wedding which is in 2 weeks. Lindsay's 19 year old sister Juliet came over from Virginia Tech and was staying with Lindsay. Currently Alexa, Lindsay, Stella, and Juliet were at a bar for Lindsay's bachelorette party. Stella stood up swaying somewhat. "ok ok. Lindsay, you are one lucky woman. In all the years I've known Danny I would have never, never thought that he would settle down. But you…you tamed the beast. He's changed and it is because of you. And trust me when I say this Alexa your next."

Alexa blushes as Lindsay turns to the bar tender. "Sir can we get a bottle of tequila, salt and some slices of lime…please." She asked.

"Comeing right up." He said and came back a minute later and put the things down.

Alexa passed out the cups to everyone except Juliet, since she was 19 and the designated driver, and Lindsay poured the drinks. "Alright Lindsay since you're the bride your up first." Alexa announces. Lindsay groans and licks her hand and then dabbing it in the salt. She grabbed a slice of lime and bit into it. Then she licked the salt back of her hand and drank the small shot in front of her as the other girls cheered her on.

"Alexa my dear I choose you to be next." Lindsay says with a smile. Alexa shakes her head but repeats what Lindsay just did.

"Stellllaaa, your turn." Alexa giggled. Stella nodded and did the same thing both Lindsay and Alexa had done. "ohhhhh Karaoke!" Alexa exclaimed. "Come on Lindsay and Stella." She said dragging them up to the stage. She told the DJ what song they wanted to sing and he pulled it up.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we have the women of the NYPD singing I'm Taking The Wheel by SheDaisy." The DJ said and he put the music on, Juliet began taking pictures.

"_I slammed the door a thousand times; What's mine is mine, what's yours is mine; It's a long drive uphill; Sit back I'm takin' the wheel_." Alexa began.

Stella and Lindsay joined in

_So many highs, so many lows  
You move too quick to ever show  
Exactly how you feel  
So I'm takin' the wheel_

Everybody says it can't be done  
We drive each other crazy  
but you're still the one  
You make it hard to stay, harder to run

You and me we're quite a pair  
We make a mess out of thin air  
You know I love you still  
But I'm takin' the wheel

Everybody says it can't be done  
We drive each other crazy  
But you're still the one  
You make it hard to stay, harder to run

It's a knock-down, drag-out fight  
Tongue-tied and twisted we can go all night  
You're comin' with me and here's the deal  
Baby, slide on over, I'm takin' the wheel  
Yeah

So many roads we're left to take  
So much history to make  
We bend but we don't break

Everybody says it can't be done  
We drive each other crazy  
But you're still the one (still the one)  
You make it hard to stay, harder to run

It's a knock-down drag-out fight  
Tongue-tied and twisted we can go all night  
You're comin' with me and here's the deal  
Baby, slide on over

And leavin' this crazy tug-of-war  
Only makes me want you more  
You're comin' with me that's how I feel  
Baby, slide on over, I'm takin' the wheel  
Oh, yeah

I slammed the door a thousand times

_What's mine is mine, what's yours is mine_

_It's a long drive uphill_

_Sit back I'm takin' the wheel_

When the song came to an end the whole crowd was cheering. "You sure you guys don't want to sing another song?" The DJ asked. The girls shook their heads and headed back to their seats.

"Where's Juliet?" Lindsay asked.

Before anyone could answer the DJ spoke up. "Alright here is Juliet Monroe all the way from Montana singing Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift." He announced. Once again music started.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me 

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back   
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"   
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,   
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"

As Juliet walked back to the table Stella, Alexa and Lindsay clapped. "That was amazing." Alexa said.

"How long have you been singing?" Stella asked.

"Since she was a little kid." Lindsay said.

"What my sister said." Juliet laughed.

"Your really good." Alexa told her.

"Thanks, and I can't wait to upload these pictures onto my computer of you guys drunk, singing and dancing." She said laughing.

"Oh you evil sister." Lindsay said.

"Love you too."

The rest of the night went well. They all danced, and had some more Tequila shots. Soon they left the bar and headed down the street towards the car. "Crap, guys I forgot my purse be right back." Juliet said. The girls waited by the car as Juliet walked back.

"So you ready, to be Mrs. Danny Messer?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"I can't wait." Lindsay said.

Meanwhile Juliet had just left the bar once again with her purse. She got to the bottom of the steps when she felts cold metal press against her bare back. "Give me the purse." A voice said. She gave it to him, then he saw her necklace. "And the necklace."

"No my sister gave it to me." Juliet stammered.

"Give it to me." The voice said angrier.

"No!" Juliet shouted. Seconds later a gunshot went off.

That shot sobered the girls up and they all hit the ground. Alexa got on her cell. "This is Detective Kyler shots fired at East 49th and Arlington." She said as the girls got up and made their way back to the bar.

"OMG JULIET!" Lindsay said running towards the body on the ground.

"I NEED A BUS ASAP!" Alexa shouted into the phone and hung up.


	6. Nightmare on Arlington

"19 year old female GSW to the chest, BP 100/80. Pulse is weak. Crashed at the scene had to intubate." One of the EMT's shouted as they rushed the gurney in the ER followed by a distraught and covered in blood Lindsay.

"Trauma One stat." A doctor said running up to the gurney.

"Ma'ma you're going to have to wait out her." One of the nurses said as they entered the trauma room.

"But…" Lindsay started but they shut the door. She groaned in frustration and walked off wiping away tears.

At the scene Alexa sat in the ambulance getting a bandage on her hand, when Flack walked up. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine just some scratches. Any word on Juliet?" She asked as he hugged her.

"She's in surgery. It's touch and go." Flack said.

"And Lindsay?" She asked over her shoulder as she walked around the scene.

"Holding up the best she can. Danny's with her." He replied.

"Kay." Alexa said reaching the entrance of the bar. Inside Mac was talking to a witness and Stella was out in the alley looking around.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"Ok we'd just left the bar. We were walking to the car when Juliet said she had forgotten her purse in the bar. She went back to get it. Few minutes later we heard gunshots, and after we hit the ground we started to walked back to the bar. That's when Lindsay noticed Juliet on the ground." Alexa explained.

"Well we didn't find a purse so far." Don said walking with her.

" Then either the shooter has it or he dumped it after he ran." Alexa said. "But why shoot her?" She questioned.

"Maybe she didn't give it to him. He shot her and then took it." Don suggested.

"No, Juliet's smart she'd let him have it. Plus I didn't see a void to suggest that. Either he wanted something else or this was more than a mugging." Alexa said looking at the ground where Juliet earlier was laying.

"Maybe, but it's New York Lex, mugging happens all the time." Don said coming up behind her.

"It's just not adding up to me." Alexa told him leaning back against him.

0707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Danny ran into the ER, he looked around furiously for his fiancé. He found her on a bench along the wall. Her jeans looked as if she wiped her bloody hands on them to get the blood off her hands. Her elbows were rested on her thighs with her face in her hands. He walked cautiously over to her and sat down beside her. He took Lindsay into his arms and let her cry. That lasted for a few minutes before she sat up and wiped her eyes. "You know ever since she was 7 she always worried about me?" She said.

Danny looked at her confused. "What happened?" He asked. "And I'm not pushing you."

_Flashback_

_Lindsay and Juliet sat side by side one the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching reruns of JAG. "You know you need to tell him Linds." Juliet said._

"_I know but I don't know how to. It's not something you normally talk about." Lindsay replied running her hands through her hair._

"_That's always your excuse. Just be like 'look Danny there's something you should know,' and go from there."_

"_Ugh you're persistant." Lindsay groaned._

"_Yeah but you love me." Juliet smiled._

"_True, True" _

"_I mean it sis tell him soon and when I mean soon, you have till the end of the week."_

"_Fine"_

"_Good and don't forget." Juliet said. "I still can't believe that Mac just barged into the Admirals office saying she should be on the case with Harm, because it needed a woman's intuition. (a/n real episode of JAG don't own)" Juliet laughed as did Lindsay._

_End Flashback_

Lindsay took a deep breath, now for the truth. "When I was 18 and Juliet was 7 out parents were killed by a drunk driver. Being her next of kin I got custody of her. There was no separating us. Anyways later in the fall I started College, majoring in education. Part of the requirements is in our second year we had to intern. So, when I was 20 I was interning at a school and it was coming up on bring your child to work day. Juliet wanted to go and I agreed. When it finally came to the day Juliet didn't go because she was sick. And that day there…" She started to cry again. "there was a shooting before school started. Me and 4 of my friends, all education majors, were together in a classroom when the gunman just barged in. And he just shot my four friends with no hesitation and then he shot me last. I was the only one who survived. Everyday I ask 'why, why me?' And I thank god that Juliet wasn't there." Lindsay explained. Danny didn't know what to say, or how he could respond to that he just held onto her. "After that the nightmares started. They would always be the same I'd be staring down the barrel of the gun and at the gunman. Then the door would open and it would be Juliet. I would scream telling her to run, but she never does. Then the gunman would turn around pointing the gun at Juliet and pull the trigger as I scream. I'd wake up sweating and find Juliet in my bed. That took a year to sort of get over. I changed my major and became a CSI. Everything was going well till about 3 years ago. Juliet was almost 17 and in high school, but she loved hanging with the college crowd, and she fit right in. One night she was at a party and of course I was working. I had just finished a burglary when I heard on the scanner a call about a woman being injured and claiming to be raped at the address Juliet was at. The whole way to the scene with my lights and sirens I prayed that it wasn't Juliet, but my gut was telling me it was. Sure enough when I pull up she was being wheeled out of the house on a stretcher. They caught the s.o.b who raped her, but then we found out that Juliet was pregnant. She didn't want an abortion and didn't want to give the baby up. So, 9 months later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Kylie Andrea Monroe. We call her Kam, she's 2 ½ now." She thought for a moment.

"Lindsay I won't let anything else happen to you, Juliet, or Kam." He held onto her and kissed her forehead.

070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Alexa walked around the crime scene. "Hey, Lex I found a gun. No purse probably dumped that somewhere else." Stella said walking up with a evidence bad.

"Maybe" She replied and then stared into space. "Hey Stel wasn't Juliet wearing a necklace?" She asked.

Stella thought about that. "Yeah she was." Alexa didn't say anything she just walked off. "Alexa, where are you going?" Stella asked.

"Hospital" Alexa simply replied.

070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

A guy in green scrubs walked out through the OR doors. "Juliet Monroe?" He called out.

Lindsay stood up. "I'm her sister Detective Monroe." She said walking up to him Danny following closely. "And this is my fiance' Detective Messer."

"Alright Detective Monroe your sister is being moved to recovery. We were able to recover the bullet from the chest cavity. Luckily it only nicked the heart so we stitched that up. Other than that your sister should make a full recovery." He explained.

Lindsay sighed with relief. "Thank you. Can we see her?" she asked.

"Sure she's on the third floor room 320. She's still out from the anesthetic.' He replied.

"Alright thank you." She said walking with Danny towards the elevator. Inside Lindsay's phone rang. "Monroe…we're on the 3rd floor room 320…ok…Thanks Grace!" She said and hung up. "That was Grace, Kylie's baby-sitter she's bringing her to see Juliet." Lindsay said.

"Well that's good and I get to meet my soon-to-be niece." Danny smiled taking her hand. "I can tell where Juliet gets her strength and will." He said.

"Oh yeah, who would that be?" Lindsay asked as they reached the floor.

"You" Danny said and Lindsay kissed him.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied.

Suddenly it hit Lindsay. "Oh my god! I know who shot Juliet."


	7. His name is

-1Danny looked at her quizzically. "Who?" he asked her.

But Lindsay didn't answer, she started to ramble. "I can't believe him, all the way from jail, how did he know where Juliet was let a lone know about Kam?" she said as Danny turned facing her and gently resting his hands on her arms.

"Montana slow down." he said calmingly causing her to stop. "Ok, now who's the 'he' your referring to?"

"uh? Oh umm J-Jake Tyler. He's Kam's father, the guy who raped Juliet." she said as they reached the 3rd floor and stepping off. "When I get my hands on him he'll wish he.." she started to say.

"Sweetheart the important thing is to take care of Juliet and Kam right now. Let Mac, Stella, Flack, and Alexa handle getting the criminal. Ok?" Danny said hugging her.

"Yeah, your right its just…" She starts to say but she see a little girl with brown curls running down the hall. "Kam?"

"Ant Windsay Ant Windsay!" she shouted. Lindsay let go of Danny and kneeled down letting the girl run into her arms and then standing up.

"Hey cowgirl!" she smiled. "Where is Grace?" Kam bit her lip and looked at her Aunt and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Lindsay she was excited to see you." Grace said running up to them. "but boy that little kid can run."

"Kam what has mommy and me said about you running away like that?" Lindsay asked.

"It scware you and mommy." Kam said frowning slightly.

"Right, so do that again ok?" She replied as Kam nodded and rested her head on her shoulder. "Thanks again Grace I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright Ms. Monroe, be good for your Auntie ok Kam?" Grace said "oh and call me with an update later ok?" She added and Lindsay nodded.

Grace walked away leaving the three of them alone.

"Ant Windsay where's mommy?" She asked looking at her Aunt. Lindsay remember those glossy eyes of wonder and face of confusion. That was the same look Juliet gave her when Juliet asked where their parents were. But this time there's a happy ending.

"She is in that room over there see?" She said walking over to the door. "She's sleeping so when we go in we have to be quiet ok?" Lindsay explained and Kam nodded. Lindsay walked into the room. At that same time Alexa started to come down the hall.

"You go ahead I'm gonna go talk to Alexa." Danny told her. Lindsay nodded in response as Danny walked up to Alexa.

"How is she?"

"Good she'll make it." Danny replied

"How's Lindsay?" Alexa asked also.

"Good too. How's the investigation?" He inquired.

"Good, Flack thinks it just a normal mugging. But I don't think it is. The whole situation doesn't add up." Alexa explained.

"Lindsay thinks someone hired a hit on Juliet." Danny told her as she went wide eyed.

"What? Why? She's only 19. Although it would go with my theory about it not being a normal mugging." Alexa rambled.

"Look two years ago Juliet was raped back in Bozeman by a guy named Jake Tyler. She now has a 2 year old daughter named Kam. Lindsay thinks that Jake hire someone to kill Juliet."

"Ok, but what's his motive?" She asked.

"I don't know either he found out about Kam. Or he's still pissed about her putting him behind bars." He said.

"Alright I'll check into it, ok?" She replied pulling out her cell. "Take care of them ok? I'll talk to you later"

"Will do" Danny said turning around heading to Juliet's room. On the other side Alexa turned and walked towards the nurses station calling Don.


End file.
